<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by snek_snacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015976">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_snacc/pseuds/snek_snacc'>snek_snacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_snacc/pseuds/snek_snacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is gone and Remus is alone. The other sides clearly have more important things to do and discuss and Logan is forgotten. In the aftermath of Putting Others First the two find each other in their shared pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was happy for him.</p><p>That's what he just had to keep telling himself. Janus revealed his name and he was accepted. That's all Janus ever wanted and because of that he was happy for him. </p><p>Now if only Remus could make himself actually believe that.</p><p>Janus had appeared back in the dark side of the mindscape, relaying everything that had happened with a sort of utter gleeful glow that Remus had only ever seen once before on Virgil just months before he packed up and left for good. He’d smiled along with him, cracked a few jokes at his brother's expense, pretended that the sick, twisted feeling in his gut was just from that glass of dish soap and drain cleaner he’d drank earlier, and left with an excuse that spilled out of his mouth like he was on autopilot. </p><p>Janus didn’t notice the way his face slowly fell before completely crumbling as he sunk out.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he had been seated on the rotting, damp tree stump staring off at nothing in the dim light of the Imagination. His cheeks were red and raw from constantly wiping away the streams of tears falling down his face, but the slight sting of pain was a comforting distraction in a way, so he reached up once more. </p><p>He froze his movement immediately though, hearing the sound of footsteps crunching over god knows what was on the forest floor. His heart skipped a beat and as much as he hated himself for it he couldn’t stop the tiny bit of hope rising up in his chest that maybe, just maybe, when he turned around Janus would be there laughing over how Remus had fallen for his lie hook line and sinker, and apologize for how he had made him cry over a silly little prank.</p><p>What he saw instead was a face that looked just as shocked to see him as he was to see it, a pair of eyes wet and shining behind thick black lenses in the moonlight.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He meant for it to come out as a growl but it ended up sounding more surprised than anything, his voice cracking pathetically as he spoke.</p><p>Logan cleared his throat, trying to retain a sense of composure that Remus saw right through. He averted his blood shot eyes to the ground, off to the side, anywhere but on Remus. It felt more off putting than it should have to watch the only side that had had the gull to challenge him struggle to even look his way.</p><p>“I apologize Remus. I was merely out for a walk and I suppose I wasn’t paying attention to where I was. It was not my intention to intrude so if you’ll excuse me I’ll be on my w-”</p><p>“NO!” </p><p>The yell ripped through Remus before he could even process the fact that he was speaking. Logan paused, eyes wide and now locked onto him. </p><p>Remus hesitated, unsure of what to say or even how to begin to voice an explanation of the squirming maggot-ball of emotions inside of him right now. But something in the back of his mind told him that he needed somebody-anybody to just feel the presence of, and if Logan walked away the opportunity for that would go with him.</p><p>“I,” he finally spoke, “I mean, you can stick around here if you want. Its dark as fuck, something could jump out of nowhere and rip your head off.”</p><p>Logan didn’t point out the fact that, as a figment in the mindscape, other imaginary creatures weren’t really a threat to him, and instead sunk down next to Remus, ignoring the uncomfortable moisture on the stump. He let out a deep, shaky breath, feeling the weight of his exhaustion and emotional overload wash over him for the first time since the end of the video. </p><p>The two sat there in numbing silence, only broken by their uneven breathing, for an amount of time that was lost on them. It was Remus that was the one to eventually speak up.</p><p>“You guys better take care of Janus.”</p><p>Logan turned to him, a slight look of realization crossing his face before he let out a half-hearted weary laugh.</p><p>“<i>They </i> will “take care of him” as you put it, I’m sure,” he said. “I on the other hand don’t believe any efforts on my behalf would even be noticed.”</p><p>It was Remus’s turn to give a look of understanding. </p><p>“They’re your “friends” though, aren’t they? In a few days you’ll all kiss and make up and shit, right?”</p><p>“...I’m not so sure anymore. It's to my understanding that Virgil was a friend of yours too at one point.”</p><p>It wasn’t a jab, Remus could tell there was no malice in his voice, just a statement to prove his point. Yet with everything that had already happened that day the tiny, painful reminder was enough to knock down the dam he had been struggling to build up, and a forceful flow of fresh tears came flooding out once more. He let out a choked sob, tossing aside the last remaining pieces of his torn up pride and throwing himself into Logan’s arms. </p><p>“They’re all gone,” he hiccuped, “J-Janus and Virgil, and-and R-Ro-”</p><p>His words were taken over by another sob as he buried his face in Logan’s chest, clutching onto him desperately like his life depended on it.</p><p>“They left me,” he struggled to get out in a voice barely above a whisper, “I’m all alone.”</p><p>The sudden rush of emotion did it in for Logan as well. He wrapped his arms around Remus’s shaking form, tears of his own slipping out uncontrollably. </p><p>“Please,” Remus muttered, “don’t leave.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>They were both tired, lonely, and forgotten, but, as they sat there, grasping at each other’s warmth and presence, they were all those things together, and in that moment it was comfort enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>